


Knowledge and Power [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Behind the Scenes, Emotional Trauma, Espionage-lite, Gen, Obsessive Behaviour, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunsel hadn't questioned his folks' deaths at the time. Later he'd reflect that perhaps that naivete was the only reason he didn't end up on the wrong side the killed-in-action emails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge and Power [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowledge and Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376718) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



Length: 0:06:27  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Knowledge%20and%20Power.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
